Catatan Kesialan
by Xihun
Summary: Teringat masa remaja, bukankah saat remaja kita memiliki hobby yang konyol? Dan Xi Luhan merasakannya. Memiliki sebuah diary sudah biasa, bagaimana jika ia memiliki sebuat notebook yang ia namakan catatan kesialan?
1. Chapter 1

Catatan Kesialan

Author : Xihun

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Cast : Xi Luhan (Wu Luhan), Oh Sehun.

Support Cast : All EXO Member and others.

Warning : This Story is Mine! ^^ Don't Bashing chara.

.

Chapter 1 : Immposible is nothing!

.

* * *

.

Suara mesin pemnyedot debu bergema dari sebuah apartemen minimalis. Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik mengarahkan mesin tersebut sampai ke sudut-sudut ruangan sambil sesekali menyeka keringatnya. Setelah ruang tidur tersebut bersih dari debu, ia pun melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil. Ruangan yang berkertas dinding warna warni dengan aneka mainan didalamnya. _Yeoja_ itu pun meletakkan mesin penyedot debu di satu sudut dan melangkah pelan kea rah box bayi yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Tampaklah wajah malaikat seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur.

Beberapa menit ia mengamati wajah _aegi_nya yang sedang tertidur, senyuman manis pun terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Tak lama ia mengangkat pelan _aegi_nya dan menggendongnya. Sang bayi pun menggeliat pelan dan kembali terlelap di dekapan _eomma_nya. _Yeoja_ itu pun memindahkan _aegi_nya ke kamar yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Setelah merasa _aegi_nya nyaman tidur di kasur, _yeoja_ itu kembali ke kamar sang _aegi_ mengambil mesin penyedot debu dan segera membersihkan kamar _aegi_ tercinta.

30 menit sudah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membersihkan ruangan _aegi_ beserta ruang tamu. Kini waktunya membersihkan gudang sebelum _aegi_nya terbangun. _Yeoja_ itu bergegas ke gudang yang berada di dekat kamar mandi. Pengap, itu yang ia rasakan ketika masuk ke dalam gudang. Sudah lumayan lama setelah kelahiran _aegi_nya ia belum sempat membersihkan gudang. Terkikik pelan karena telah melanggar ucapan sang _naempyeon_ yang melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan berat karena belum ada sebulan _yeoja_ itu melahirkan _aegi_nya.

Tersadar kembali dari lamunannya _yeoja_ itu pun segera memindah-mindahkan kotak karton yang menghalangi jalan dan menumpuknya di sudut ruangan. Ia pun menyalakan mesin penyedot debu dan mulai membersihkan lantai gudang. Setelah bersih ia pun mencoba membuka lemari tua di sebelahnya untuk memasukkan beberapa barang agar gudang terlihat lebih rapi. Tapi baru saja ia menarik pintu lemari, sebuah kotak karton jatuh menimpanya. Ia meringis pelan merutuki kesialannya siang ini. Ia berjongkok dan membereskan benda-benda yang berceceran di lantai kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak karton, hendak memasukkan sebuah _notebook_ sampai ia terkesiap. Dilihatnya _notebook_ itu. Tak asing, pikirnya. Ia membuka halaman pertama _notebook_ itu.

_"Catatan kesialan milik Xi Luhan"_

Ia memekik senang. Ia menemukan kembali _notebook_ yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Ia terkikik kecil mengingat hal itu. Kali ini ia berpikir sangatlah konyol untuk memiliki sebuah catatan kesialan. Mungkin akan lebih elit jika itu _Lucky Notebook_.

Lamunanya kembali pecah ketika mendengar _aegi_nya menangis. Sangat sayang jika harus meletakkan _notebook_ itu di gudang. Ia memutuskan untuk membawanya ke kamar. Segera ia berjalan lebih cepat karena tangisan aeginya makin terdengar nyaring.

.

* * *

.

Tak adalagi suara tangisan. _Aegi_ manis itu kembali tertidur di dekapan _eomma_nya. Luhan dengan amat sayang mendekap sang _aegi_ sambil menyanyikan lagu_ lullaby_ untuk _aegi_nya. Setelah merasakan _aegi_nya sudah tertidur lelap Luhan pun menidurkan _aegi_nya ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Merasa lelah Luhan ikut berbaring disamping _aegi_nya. Benar apa kata _nampyeonnya_, seorang yang baru bersalin pasti akan merasa lebih lelah dari biasanya.

Teringat sesuatu Luhan pun mengambil _notebook_ tadi di meja nakas. Kembali berbaring Luhan mulai membaca halaman pertama _notebook_nya. Senyum geli terpatri di bibirnya. Ia kembali mengenang masa remajanya.

.

* * *

.

"_Soo eonni! Camkaman!_" Teriak Luhan sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan jalan Kyungsoo yang begitu cepat.

"Kau sangat lamban Lu! Kita harus segera mencetaknya. Kau tau hari ini hari terakhir batas pengumpulan tugas! _Chronic lateness learning to leave it behind! You must know it_." Seru Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"_Yeah I know it Do Kyungsoo. But, aren't you know?_ Engkelku masih sakit karena jatuh kemarin." Rengek Luhan.

Kyungsoo pun berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menabrak punggungnya.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Luhan pun menutup telinganya, kalian tahu? Suara teriakan Kyungsoo bisa melebihi 3 oktaf, itu kata Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, _eonni_ tidak pernah bertanya" Cibir Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Yasudahlah… Sekarang kita cetak tugas ini lalu berdebat lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya sambil merangkul Luhan.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan di trotoar sambil menjinjing sebuah bungkusan berisi tugas yang telah tercetak. Senyum lega dan puas terpancar dari mimik wajah keduanya.

"Kembali kesekolah dan meletakkan tugas-tugas ini di meja Cho _Songsaenim_. Ah! _Eonni_… apa kau ingat kalau hari ini kau akan menepati janji untuk mentraktirku _Bubble tea_?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Nde, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janjiku." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah _eonni_, kau yang terbaik!" Seru Luhan sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

Namun saat Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya sebuah motor sport putih melaju kencang di samping Luhan, membuat Luhan terkaget dan hampir jatuh. Sang pengendara motor pun menoleh sebentar dan kembali melaju kencang. Luhan yang shock pun tersadar dan memaki _namja_ yang hendak menabraknya itu.

"Lu… Luhan, tugasmu, YAAMPUN TUGASMU LU!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

Dan Luhan pun menangis melihat tugasnya berceceran di pinggir jalan. Ia harus mencetak ulang tugasnya.

.

* * *

.

Luhan menyedot_ bubble tea_nya, ia mengunyah pelan _jelly_ dan menelannya tersenyum riang setelahnya. Kyungsoo pun terheran melihat sahabatnya. Baru saja Luhan menangis dan memaki-maki sekarang ia tersenyum-senyum riang, sungguh _moodswing_ yang sangat…

"_Sungkyunkwan University_." Ucap Luhan.

"_Ne_?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi O.O andalannya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu _eonni_? Aku bilang _Sunkyunkwan University_. Namja yang tadi mahasiswa _Sunkyunkwan_." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku berimajinasi kalau aku masuk _Sunkyunkwan_. Bertemu _namja_ itu dan balas dendam. Ahhh… sangat menyenangkan." Jelas Luhan.

"balas dendam? Yaampun Lu… hanya masalah kecil, kenapa harus balas dendam. Lagi pula kau tidak tau siapa dia, dia jurusan apa, bahkan wajahnya saja kau tidak tahu" Tungkas Kyungsoo.

"Dia jurusan kedokteran. Jaket yang ia pakai sama persis dengan jaket YiXing _jie jie_. Lagi pula… aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Hanya berkhayal" Jelas Luhan sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aih Kau ini… ada-ada saja" sahut Kyungsoo malas.

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil menulis di _notebooknya_. Kesialan pertama yang ia dapatkan di tahun ajaran baru.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di kelas XII Society 4, suasana gaduh memenuhi kelas tersebut. Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan anteng memainkan gadget mereka. Ya, mereka sedang melakukan _hobby_ mereka. _Fangirling_ saat jam pelajaran kosong.

"Yaaa~ Kai… kenapa kau begitu tampan!" Pekik Kyungsoo tertahan melihat liputan tentang idolanya. Kim Jong In dengan nama panggung Kai adalah _dancer_ serta _rapper_ berbakat yang sedang naik daun.

"Kulitnya hitam Soo _eonni_~" Ledek Luhan.

"Aniya… itu bukan hitam tetapi gelap. Gelap yang eksotik dan sexy." Bela Kyungsoo.

"Aih… Kulit seputih susu juga sangat sexy." Cibir Luhan.

"Tapi mana ada _namja_ yang memiliki kulit seputih susu, kau mulai berkhayal lagi Luhan-_ie_" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ada… aku pernah melihat _namja_ yang seperti itu." Tutur Luhan.

"_Jinja? Nuguya?_" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Emmmm….." Luhan pun mengingat-ngingat kembali.

"_Namja_ sialan yang hampir saja menabrakku. Telapak tangannya sanga putih!" Seru Luhan.

"_MWO_?"

.

* * *

.

"Saya akan membagikan formulir ini. Formulir untuk melakukan test masuk ke _Sungkyunkwan University_. Kelas kita hanya mendapatkan bagian 3 lampir formulir. Memang Ujian Negara masih 3 bulan lagi, tetapi _Sungkyunkwan_ sudah meminta rekomendasi calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi baru. Jadi siapa yang berminat dan juga cerdas yang berminat dengan formulir ini?" Tanya Cho _Songsaenim_ mengakhiri penjelasannya.

1… 2… baru dua orang yang mengangkat tangan Seo Joo Hyun dan Choi Sooyoung.

"Ada lagi selain Seo Joo Hyun dan Choi Sooyoung?" Tanya Cho _Songsaenim_.

Dengan gugup Luhan pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya… Xi Luhan, apa kau yakin?" Tanya Cho _Songsaenim_.

Luhan pun mengangguk yakin.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga harap sepulang sekolah ke ruangan saya untuk mengumpulkan kembali formulir yang telah kalian isi. Dan kita juga akan mempertimbangkan jurusan yang akan kalian ambil sesuai dengan minat dan kemampuan kalian."

Cho _Songsaenim_ pun membagikan ketiga formulir.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku paket halaman 265 dan kerjakan soal objektif. Kita akan latihan soal hari ini.

"Kau gila Xi Luhan" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gila apanya?" Tanya Luhan sambil fokus mengisi formulir.

"Masuk _Sungkyunkwan_. Kau tau syarat masuk _sungkyunkwan_ sangat tinggi. Sainganmu pun akan berat. Ditambah kemampuanmu yang pas-pasan." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kau meragukanku _eonni_?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Bu-bukan begitu Lu…"

"Apa _eonni_ lupa kalau Yi Xing _jie jie_ mahasiswi _sungkyunkwan_? Ia pasti bisa membantuku lulus tes." Tungkas Luhan.

"Ya… kau mau masuk dengan koneksi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ck… ia Yi Xing _jie jie_ pasti masih punya soal-soal test dan kisi-kisinya. Koneksi itu yang aku maksud. Bukan koneksi dalam arti menyimpang." Jelas Luhan.

"Syukurlah… aku kira… tunggu. Kau bilang Yi Xing _jie jie_ punya soal-soal test…_OMO_! Jangan bilang kamu akan mengambil…"

"Yap. Aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran!" Seru Luhan yakin.

.

* * *

.

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan Cho _Songsaenim_ dengan sopan ia masuk ke ruangan itu dan disambut baik oleh Cho_ Songsaenim_. Ternyata Seohyun dan Sooyoung sudah berada terlebih dahulu disana.

"Baik… berikan formulir tadi. Saya ingin membacanya dulu" Suruh Cho _Songsaenim_.

Luhan pun menyerahkan formulirnya dan diterima baik oleh Cho _Songsaenim_. Dengan seksama Cho _Songsaenim_ membaca formulir luhan

"Kau yakin Luhan? Jurusan Kedoketran yang bertolak belakang dengan jurusanmu saat ini. Akan sangat sulit. Kecuali untuk jurusan Keperawatan, mungkin masih ada harapan." Ucap Cho _Songsaenim_.

Raut wajah Luhan pun berubah, ia lupa akan kenyataan yang satu itu. Sebaliknya Seohyun menatap luhan dengan pandangan sinis. Dan Sooyoung yang menggelengkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

"Benarkah itu Cho _saenim_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benar. Untuk membawamu ke jurusan kedokteran sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin. Tapi untuk membawamu ke jurusan keperawatan, saya akan mendukung dan membantumu sampai akhir." Jelas Cho _Saenim_.

"Bolehkah saya diberikan waktu untuk memikirkannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Saya tunggu keputusanmu besok. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang." Ucap Cho _Saenim_.

"Kami permisi _saenim_" Ucap Mereka bertiga.

.

* * *

.

"Jurusan kedokteran? Hahaha kau hanya bermimpi Luhan-_ssi_" Ucap Seohyun sinis.

"Seo! Jaga ucapanmu" Sooyoung mengingatkan.

"Diam! Hei, Xi Luhan… seorang siswi yang tidak menonjol di kelas ingin masuk kedokteran atau keperawatan? Hanya dalam mimpimu anak manis." Sindir Seohyun sambil menatap Luhan intens.

Luhan yang awalnya menunduk pun berani menatap mata Seohyun. Seohyun yang kesal pun mendorong Luhan.

"Beraninya kau menatapku!" Seru Seohyun.

Luhan tak menjawab, ia terlalu kesal. Seohyun kembali menyindir Luhan yang tak akan mungkin masuk Kedokteran ataupun Keperawatan.

Luhan yang tak tahan melangkah pergi. Tak peduli dengan jeritan Seohyun yang menyuruhnya kembali. Kata-kata Seohyun terlalu menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

Kejadian hari ini akan Luhan tulis di notebooknya sebagai hari paling sial yang pernah ia alami.

.

* * *

.

"Aku Pulang!" Teriak Luhan.

Ia pun berjalan cepat meleewati ruang keluarga menuju tangga yang membawanya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tidak menghiraukan panggilan Mamanya Luhan membanting keras pintu kamarnya.

"Xing-_ie_, ada apa dengan adikmu?" Tanya Zi Tao.

"_Mollayo_ Ma… biar aku susul dia" Jawab Yi Xing.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Luhan mulai terisak. Apakah mustahil baginya? Keperawatan pun tak masalah. Ia ingin seperti _jie jie_nya, ingin membuat Mama Papanya bangga memiliki dua anak yang sama-sama bergelut di dunia kesehatan. Walaupun otaknya pas-pasan, ia busa belajar bukan?

"Luhan-_ie_?" panggil Yi Xing. Ia pun mendekati adiknya dan mengelus sayang surai madu adiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu terusik?" Tanyanya lembut.

"_Jie jie_…" Luhan pun menangis dipelukan_ jiejie_nya. Ia menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya dan penghinaan yang Seohyun berikan. Yi Xing sesekali mengusap punggung Luhan agar adiknya kembali tenang.

"Kau tahu Luhan? Tidak ada orang bodoh di dunia. Semua memiliki bakat masing-masing dan jika diasah, bakat itu akan membawamu menuju sukses. Bahkan orang pintar belum tentu sukses. _Jie jie_ percaya kalau kamu memiliki bakat seperti _jie jie_. Walau kemungkinan menjadi dokter sudah tertutup. Kamu pasti bisa menjadi perawat. Yakinlah. _Immpossible is Nothing Dear_" Jelas Yi Xing.

Ya…_ immpossible is nothing_.

.

* * *

.

Hari kelulusan pun tiba, sejak hari dimana Luhan sangat terpuruk. Dengan dukungan _jie jie_nya ia belajar keras dan terus berusaha. Dan apa hasilnya? Ia berhasil lulus Ujian Negara dengan hasil memuaskan, bahkan ia diterima di _Sungkyunkwan University_ jurusan keperawatan. Dihari itu Luhan menangis bahagia, memeluk ijasahnya dan memeluk erat sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

Jika Luhan diterima di _Sungkyunkwan University_ jurusan keperawatan, maka Kyungsoo diterima di _Inha University_ jurusan _Art of Voice_. Ia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi.

Sementara Yi Xing melihat adiknya dari jauh dengan senyum bahagia dan rasa bangga yang luar biasa kepada adiknya. Ia berjanji akan membimbing adiknya semampu yang ia bisa.

.

* * *

.

Dengan santai Luhan berjalan di koridor Universitas. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamanya. Kelas akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, sepertinya Luhan mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Ia segera menuju _Cafetaria_ untuk membeli beberapa potong roti dan susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Luhan pun memasukkan makanannya kedalam tas dan menuju taman belakang kampus. Biasanya taman belakang kampus sedang sepi-sepinya pada jam seperti ini.

Luhan pun mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon _Mae_, dan mulai memakan satu rotinya. Luhan sedikit tersedak ketika mendengar suara dari balik pohon, suara seperti Musik RnB? Penasaran Luhan pun mengintip ke balik pohon dan terkesiap ketika menyadari ia tak sendirian di tempat ini.

Luhan menatap _namja_ yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan bersandar di balik pohon, tak lupa dengan _headphone_ , asal suara music RnB tadi. _Namja_ yang lumayan tampan, eh tidak! Sangat tampan. Bila di deskripsikan_ namja_ itu memiliki rambut yang halus kecoklatan, mata yang luhan yakini sangat indah jika tidak terpejam, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang tipis. Dan jangan lewatkan kulitnya yang sangat bersih seputih susu! Tunggu… seputih susu, Luhan pun mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat _namja_ dengan kulit seputih susu.

"Gyut!"

Belum Luhan selesai mengingat, tangannya ditarik tiba-tiba oleh seseorang. Luhan memejamkan matanya karena kaget.

"Sudah puas menatapku_ hoobae_ manis?"

"Deg!"

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya Luhan merasakan desiran aneh pada dirinya. Luhan hanya diam.

"Saat _sunbaemu_ bertanya hendaknya kamu menjawab. Tunjukkanlah sopan santunmu" Bisik _namja_ itu kemudian menatap Luhan dan tersenyum.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan terpesona akan _namja_ diatasnya ini.

"Ahahha… tidak perlu takut, aku sama sekali tidak marah." Ucap _namja_ itu sambil membantu Luhan bangun.

Luhan tetap diam, ia masih terpesona sepertinya.

"Hei…" Panggil _namja_ itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

"Eh… _Joseunghamnida sunbaenim_! Saya tidak bermaksud lancang…" Ucap Luhan tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Akhirnya kau mau berbicara juga, hahaha _gwaenchana_. Salahku juga karena mengagetkanmu. Mahasiswa baru?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"_Ne, Sunbaenim! Xi Luhan imnida_, Mahasiswi jurusan keperawatan. Mohon bimbingannya!" Seru Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Namun _namja_ itu hanya tertawa. Luhan pun heran, apa ada yang salah? Pikirnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Oh Sehun, Jurusan Kedokteran" Ucap namja itu akhirnya bersuara setelah tertawa. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Dan Luhan pun membalas uluran tangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Ya, Xihun kembali dengan ff baru. *ditendang* Mianhae, story Xihun yang Kaisoo itu filenya hilang. dan otak udh buntu bgt alias WB, jadi entah kapan aku bakal lanjutin itu fict. sebagai gantinya aku bikin ff ini. *bows* Aku sangat berharap jika kalian mau menunggalkan review, sebagai penyemangat dan obat untuk WB saya *yeah~

Jadi silahkan di teview ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Catatan Kesialan

Author : Xihun

Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship.

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun.

Support Cast : All EXO Member and others.

Warning : This Story is Mine! ^^

.

Chapter 2 : My First

.

.

* * *

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Oh Sehun, Jurusan Kedokteran" Ucap namja itu akhirnya bersuara setelah tertawa. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Dan Luhan pun membalas uluran tangannya.

* * *

.

.

Setelah perbincangan singkat di bawah pohon _mae_, Luhan pun hendak menghadiri kelas keduanya hari itu. Tapi ia tak sendiri. Berjalan beriringan dengan _namja_ tampan bar kali ini dirasakannya. Sehun _sunbaenim_ mengantar Luhan ke kelas keduanya dengan alasan akan ke perpustakaan kampus yang searah dengan kelas Luhan.

"Cha… sudah sampai! _Good Luck Luhan-ssi_" Ucap Sehun sembari mengelus kepala Luhan.

'lembut' benak Sehun merasakan teksture rambut Luhan.

Sehun pun berjalan santai dan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya sedangkan Luhan? Menatap punggung Sehun heran. Ia pun meraba kepalanya yang di sentuh oleh Sehun. Sehun jugalah _namja_ pertama yang mengelus kepalanya, selain _appa_nya tentu saja.

"psst!"

Luhan menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil seseorang dibelakangnya. _Yeoja_ yang memanggilnya hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Xiumin _imnida_"

Luhan menatap _yeoja_ berpipi tembam itu, jadi namanya Xiumin…

"Xi Luhan _imnida_, orang China kah?" Tanya Luhan sambil menjabat tangan Xiumin.

"Aku China-Korea" Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh…" Gumam Luhan

"Mari berteman!" Seru Xiumin.

"Tentu saja, mohon bantuannya!" Sahun Luhan.

"Ne… kita saling membantu. Oh iya, tadi kau di antar Sehun _sunbaenim_ ya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ne… kau tau Sehun _sunbaenim_?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sehun _Sunbaenim_ di kampus ini."

"Dia itu _namja_ popular" Bisik Xiumin kemudian.

"Oh… aku tidak mengetahui itu." Sahut Luhan.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sehun _sunbaenim_." Celetuk Xiumin.

"Benarkah? Se popular itukah dia?" Tanya Luhan.

Xiumin menggangguk mantap, ia pun membuka Tabnya dan membuka suatu situs. Situs atau lebih tepatnya forum yang dibuat oleh Mahasiswa _Sungkyunkwan_.

"Coba Lihat ini 85% topic pembicaraan di situs ini menyangkut Sehun _sunbaenim_. Dan kau tahu? Sehun _sunbaenim_ dijuluki _Ice Prince_ karena sikap dinginnya."

Luhan menatap Tab Xiumin, lebih tepatnya membaca sekilas topic topic yang ada didalammya. Prestasi, gossip, semua hampir didominasi oleh Sehun.

"Tunggu…_ ice prince_? Sikap dingin?" Tanya Luhan heran.

Apa-apaan? Sehun yang ramah dan hangat itu dijuluki _Ice Prince_?

"Ne… tapi hal langka yang aku lihat barusan. Oh Sehun bersikap hangat kepada _yeoja _Betapa beruntungnya dirimu~" Goda Xiumin.

"A-a- Xiumin-ah… jangan seperti itu!"

Melihat Luhan yang gugup pun membuat Xiumin terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Berhenti tertawa unni…" Desis Luhan

"Apa aku _baby face_? Hahhahaha!" Xiumin malah tertawa makin keras, membuat isi _cafeteria_ memusatkan perhatian mereka kearah Luhan dan Xiumin.

"_Shut up unni_! Kita menjadi pusat perhatian!" Sebal Luhan.

"Ya… jangan merengut Lulu~ baiklah baiklah… aku akan berhenti tertawa pfft" Seru Xiumin sambil menahan tawanya.

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua? Setelah kelas kedua, rupanya Luhan dan Xiumin memutuskan untuk berbincang di _cafeteria_ sambil menunggu. Luhan menunggu Lay yang masih ada kelas sedangkan Xiumin menunggu jemputan _namjachingunya_. Dan Xiumin tertawa setelah memberi tahu Luhan kalau sebenarnya ia lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Tapi _unni_ masih tertawa" Sungut Luhan.

"Hahhaa baiklah _deer_~" Xiumin akhirnya menyerah.

Tak lama _cafeteria_ pun menjadi ribut karena kedatangan seseorang. Penasaran, Luhan pun memperhatikan objek yang sedang diributkan. Oh Sehun berjalan memasuki _cafeteria_ dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang bergelayut manja disebelahnya. Seketika Luhan merasa sedih. Harusnya ia yang bemanja-manja dengan Sehun. Eh? Apa yang kau fikirkan Luhan? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya kurang dari 4 jam!

"_Yeoja_ itu siapa?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun merasa bosan, sudah beberapa ensiklopedia yang dibacanya cukup membuatnya merasa bosan. Menunggu sangatlah menjengkelkan. Tunggu… menunggu?

Sehun pun melihat jam tangannya.

"Harusnya kelas Luhan sudah berakhir…" gumamnya.

Ya, ia menunggu kelas Luhan selesai dan mengajak Luhan mengobrol kembali. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa hangat berada didekat Luhan. Ia ingin segera melihat Luhan lagi.

Ia pun meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju kelas Luhan.

"Ck! Kosong" decaknya. Rupanya ia terlambat, kelas Luhan sudah kosong.

Ia pun berbalik, kalau begini lebih baik ia pulang saja. Namun keinginannya kembali terhenti saat mendengar seorang _yeoja_ memanggilnya.

"_Oppa_!"

Oh Tuhan… Sepertinya kesialan pun menimpa seorang Sehun. _Namja_ yang mendekati sempurna itu juga bisa mengalami hal sial rupanya.

Raut wajahnya sangat seram kali ini. Ia measa risih dengan kehadiran Soo Jung yang tiba-tiba datang bergelayut manja. Ia mendengus kesal, berusaha menulikan telinganya. Rupanya ia tak kuat akan ocehan-ocehan Soo Jung.

Seisi koridor pun memandangi mereka. Pasti gossip Sehun yang berpacaran dengan Soo Jung akan menghangat lagi. Tunggu saja…

"_Oppa_… antarkan aku ke _cafeteria_ ya? Ya? Aku tiba-tiba lapar" Ucap Soo Jung sambil menarik Sehun ke _cafeteria_. Bahkan _yeoja_ ini tak mendengar jawaban Sehun terlebih dahulu!

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apakah _yeoja_ itu tak mengerti rasa?" Gumam Luhan

"_Ne_?" Tanya Xiumin.

"_Yeoja_ itu… siapa namanya?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah Soo Jung.

"Oh, dia Jung Soo jung. Mahasiswi popular disini. Dari jurusan seni." Jawab Xiumin

"Dia tak mengerti rasa? Maksudku tidakkah dia bisa merasakan? Wajah Sehun _sunbaenim_ begitu tertekan. Harusnya ia memberikan Sehun _sunbaenim_ sebuah ketenangan. Sangat menjengkelkan jika ketika tertekan kita mendengarkan celotehan tak penting." Ucap luhan lancar.

"Whoa… Xi Luhan, kau memperhatikan Sehun _sunbaenim_? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" Tuduh Xiumin dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Tidak… hanya saja…" Ucapan Luhan terhenti.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Hanya saja, perasaanku yang salah atau memang Sehun _sunbaenim_ berjalan kearah kita?"

Benar saja, Sehun sedang berjalan kearah mereka bersama Soo jung tentunya.

"Luhan-_ssi_, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sehun.

"_N-ne_"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi gugup. Haruskah ia gugup disaat seperti ini?

"Hahha, Jangan gugup lagi… aku tak akan memakanmu." Kekeh Sehun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Y-ya… _sunbae_" rengut Luhan.

"Ada apa Luhan-_ssi_" Tanya Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menggodaku _sunbae_" Rengut Luhan.

"Itu hobby baruku _hoobae_~" Sahut Sehun.

"Ya! Sehun _Sunbaenim_!" Seru Luhan sambil memukul Sehun menggunakan tasnya, hanya pukulan pelan.

"Ya… kau kasar _hoobae_!" Seru Sehun sambil menjitak kening Luhan.

Luhan hanya memegang keningnya sedikit meringis.

"Serasa dunia milik berdua~" Goda Xiumin.

"Ja.. Lulu aku pulang duluan, Chen sudah menungguku di depan. _Annyeong_" Ucap Xiumin sambil membungkuk.

"hati-hati _unni_~" Sahut Luhan.

Luhan pun menatap kepergian Xiumin sambil tersenyum masam. Lay _jie jie_ kenapa lama sekali?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, sangat mengerikan…"

Luhan pun menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia hampir melupakan kehadiran _subae_nya itu.

"Kau yang mengerikan _Sunbaenim_" dengus Luhan.

"Aku tampan, ya aku tahu itu" Ucap Sehun.

"Ya! Kapan aku menyebut sunbae tampan? Huh" Dengus Luhan lagi.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. Sangat mengesankan, ada juga orang yang memiliki banyak ekspresi seperti Luhan.

"_XiaoLu_!"

Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Luhan.

"Ya! _Jie jie_ kenapa lama?" Tanya Luhan pada Lay.

"Mian _saengi_, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. _jie jie_ diminta untuk konsultasi skripsi dengan pembimbing _jie jie_. Tak apa kau pulang sendiri?"

"Ah… _gwaenchana_, aku bisa naik bus." Sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… eh, Sehun-_ssi_. _Annyeong_, maaf aku tidak melihat." Ucap Lay.

"_Gwaenchana Lay-ssi_. Jadi Luhan ini adikmu?" Tanya Sehun.

"_Ne… baby deer_ ini adik kesayanganku." Jawab Lay.

"Hmmm… bolehkah aku mengantar adikmu pulang? Aku tau rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini. Kasihan Luhan harus pulang sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan Sehun-_ssi_?" Tanya Lay.

"_Aniya_… sama sekali tidak. Baiklah… cha_ baby dee_r kita pulang." Seru Sehun.

"_Annyeong Lay-ssi_" Ucap Sehun membungkukkan badan kearah Lay, kemudian beranjak pergi dengan menggandeng Luhan. Lay pun hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

Dan mereka meninggalkan Soo Jung yang hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terbaca.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan beriringan lagi dengan Sehun. Ia biarkan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya, rasanya hangat. Luhan menyukainya, akan sangat sayang bila ia kehilangan rasa hangat itu. Sedangkan Sehun menuntun Luhan dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Tak jarang para yeoja yang mereka papasi menatap heran dan terpesona. Pertamakalinya Sehun mengumbar senyum. Dan itu semua karena Luhan.

Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya, ia rasakan tangan Sehun berhenti menggengam tangannya. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir. Sehun pun menaiki motornya dan memakai helmnya. Luhan hanya terdiam, dia gugup.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo naik" Ajak Sehun.

"_N-ne_…" Jawab Luhan.

Luhan tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Kali pertama ia diantar pulang oleh _namja_.

Lagi-lagi _first time_, Oh Sehun… siapa dia? Mengapa eksistensi Oh Sehun begitu menarik perhatiannya?

"_Gamsahamnida sunbae_" Ucap Luhan.

"Jangan formal padaku. Panggil nama saja. Cukup Sehun." Protes Sehun.

"Tapi…"

"Panggil Sehun. Cha… kalau tidak aku tak akan mau pulang" Ucap Sehun jahil.

"_N-ne_… Sehun." Bisik Luhan.

"Ulangi, yang jelas"

"Ne Sehun-a" Ucap Luhan. Ia malu, sungguh sangat malu.

"Itu lebih baik. Besok kelas pertama jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh? Jam 9 Sun-eh Sehun. Ia jam 9" Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Baiklah akan kujemput besok." Ucap Sehun, kemudian menstater motornya.

"Jangan lupa besok _baby lu_…"

Luhan merasakan perutnya tergelitik ribuan kupu-kupu. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar di otaknya tapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu. Dan…

"Bruukk!"

Keasyikan berfikir, Luhan pun jatuh dengan tidak elit di depan rumahnya sendiri. Pastinya ia menulis kejadian ini di catatan kesialannya.

'Jatuh dengan tidak elit dirumah sendiri setelah diantar pulang oleh pangeran berkuda putih' hahaha Lucunya kau Xi Luhan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa, sebulan sudah sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Ia dan Sehun sudah semakin dekat. Akhirnya semua pertanyaan Luhan terjawab. Hanya satu jawaban, Xi Luhan jatuh cinta. Cinta pertama lebih tepatnya.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini ia menunggu jemputan Sehun. Lay pun tersenyum melihat adiknya.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Luhan dan Lay yang mengunya rotinya.

"Itu suho _ge_?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Molla_… itu bukan suara mobil _Myunie_. Coba kau lihat Luhan…" Jawab Lay.

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengambil tasnya dan menengok ke luar. Seorang pemuda tampan bersandar di pintu mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehun!

"_Lay jie_! Aku berangkat!" seru Luhan kemudian.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Sehun pun membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Luhan merasa diperlakukan seperti putri. Sehun pun segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Tumben membawa mobil, ada apa dengan motormu?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Motorku sedang di bengkel. Jong In membuatnya rusak." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum samar. Jadi itu yang membuat Sehun dalam kondisi mood yang jelek.

"Jong In? Kai maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ia… Kai. Ah iya aku lupa menceritakannya. Kai adalah temanku sedari kecil. Sahabat karib, dan kemarin dia meminjam motorku dan dia mengalami kecelakaan ringan. Pacarnya yang bermata bulat itu sampai mengintrogasiku."

"Kai sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo pasti kecewa mendengarnya.

"Ia… ada apa dengan nada suaramu? Kau kecewa? Apa kau menyukai Kai?" Tanya Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun berubah sangat dingin.

"Ya… bertanyanya satu-satu Hunaaa~ Aniya sahabatku salah satu bigfan nya Kai. Mungkin ini berita buruk baginya hahaha" Jawab Luhan.

"Hfft Syukurlah. Aku kira kau menyukai Kai."

"Aniya… kalau boleh aku tau siapa nama pacarnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo" Jawab Sehun.

"Oh…"

Tunggu…

"MWO?! KAU BILANG DO KYUNGSOO?!"

'Ckiit!'

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aaaa! Pelan-pelan Hunaaa… sakit" Ucap Luhan.

"Salahmu yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuatku rem mendadak. Tidak memakai _seatbelt_, jadilah keningmu terantuk _dashboard_" Ucap Sehun sambil memakaikan plester bergambar rusa di kening Luhan.

"Yaa… mian huna, aku hanya kaget." Ucap Luhan sambil menulis kejadian yang baru saja ia alami di catatan kesialannya. 'Terantuk _dashboard_ mobil Sehun'

"Kenapa harus kaget?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Ia kaget… Do Kyungsoo yang kau maksud apakah dia?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjukkan wallpaper Ipodnya. Fotonya dengan Kyungsoo saat kelulusan.

"Ah _ne_! dia Kyungsoo… kau kenal dimana Lu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Soo _unni_, dia sahabat yang kumaksud."

"_Mwo_? Hahahhahaha… dunia itu sempit ya? Hahaha" Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Ya… berhenti tertawa Oh Sehun _Sunbaenim_!" Seru Luhan. Namun Sehun malah tetawa makin kencang.

"Ya!" Seru Luhan sambil memukul Sehun dengan tasnya. Kali ini Sehun berhasil menghindar dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Sehun menatap dalam manik mata Luhan. Ia menyelami mata bermanik hitam itu, sangat bening dan indah. Tidak bisa, ia sudah terjerat terlalu dalam. Oh Sehun sudah terjerat pesona Luhan terlalu dalam.

Luhan yang dipandangi Sehun pun mengalami hal sama, ia seolah terhipnotis oleh pandangan Sehun. Ia menyerah ia mengakui kekalahannya, ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat. Perlahan Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya. Beberapa menit, Sehun pun menjauhkan wajahnya. Tidak, ia belum puas. Dengan cepat ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mulai mencium bibir Luhan, tak hanya menekan dan menempel. Kali ini ia melumat lembut bibir Luhan.

"Luhan…"

"Luhan…"

Sehun menggumamkan nama yeoja cantik itu sambil terus menciumnya. Merasa puas, ia pun melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap Luhan.

"_XiaoLu be mine please_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Raut bahagia tercetak jelas di wajah seorang Oh Sehun. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan penuh sayang. Seolah memberitahu semua orang bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

"Hunaa… aku malu" Bisik Luhan.

"Malu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"_Yeoja-yeoja_ yang berpapasan dengan kita, memandangiku. Aku merasa seolah-olah aku ini terdakwa yang akan disidang."

"Hahahaa… kau harus terbiasa _baby Lu_. Perlahan-lahan tentunya." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari mengimbangi langkah Sehun.

"Sudah sampai, 10 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu _ne_?" Pamit Sehun setelah mengantar Luhan sampai ke depan kelasnya.

Sehun pun mencium kening Luhan sayang sebelum benar-benar pergi. Luhan hanya terdiam, nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Ekhmm!"

Luhan pun terkaget, Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan Xiumin sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Pajak jadian." Tagih Xiumin tentunya ia berusaha menggoda Luhan, sebenarnya Xiumin juga tak yakin Luhan dan Sehun sudah pacaran atau belum, hanya menggoda saja.

"_M-mw_o? Y-ya… nanti dikantin." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk.

"_MWO_?! Benar-benar sudah jadi pacarnya Sehun sunbae?!" Seru Xiumin.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, tak lupa dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_My First_…" Ucap Luhan kemudian.

"Berbahagialah XiaoLu karena Sehun yang menjadi yang pertama, Sehun itu namja baik-baik. Jie jie tau dia namja seperti apa. Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Ucap Lay.

"_Ne jie_… aku masih belum percaya" Ucap Luhan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Lay hanya tertawa melihat sikap adiknya. Ia pun mengelus-elus sayang surai madu adiknya.

"Kalau Sehun melihatmu bersikap imut seperti ini, pasti ia sudah 'menyerangmu'!" Seru Lay menggoda adiknya.

"Yaaaaa! _Jie jie_!" Seru Luhan, ia pun memukul unninya menggunakan bantal dengan brutal.

"Hahhaha… nanti kalau kau dan Sehun menikah pastinya!"

"Yaaa!_ Jie jie! Nappeun!_"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Luhan pun tersadar, _naempyeon_nya sudah pulang rupanya. Segera ia meletakkan _notebook_ yang dibacanya di laci dan menghampiri _naempyeon_nya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat _naempyeon_nya. Diambilnya tas kerja serta jas dokter dari tangan sang _naempyeon_.

"_Yeobo_, mau makan dulu atau mandi? Kau terlihat lelah" Tanya Luhan. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat wajah _naempyeon_nya yang terlihat lelah. Apalagi semalam _naempyeon_nya menangani operasi yang tentunya menguras tenanga.

"Ani… Ziyu mana? Aku hanya ingin melihat Ziyu, aku rindu pada _aegi_ kita."

"Ziyu sedang tidur _appa_~" Jawab Luhan.

"Cha… mandi lebih baik, tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan air hangat." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium pipi _naempyeon_nya.

"Mandi bersama?"

"_Aniyaaaa_~ aku masih belum ingin memberikan Ziyu adik!"

"Ayolah… aku ingin _baby lu_."

"Andwae!"

"Yaa! Penuhi tugasmu sebagai istri Luhan!"

"_Aniyaaaaaa_!"

To Be Continued

Dan chap 2 berakhir dengan nistanya -_- Aaaaa mianhae, Cerita sedikit melenceng dari rating. Maafkan aku~ *bows*. Chaaa~ ayo balas-balas review dulu ^^

.

Kiela Yue : Gomawo udh review~ *bow* yaaa… Hunhan kan emang cocok bgt. Hahaha kesialan yang membawa berkah. Hohoho *ala santa claus*

.

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : Gomawo udh review~ ^^ Belum tau~ Luhannya masih belum ngeh… kkkkkk~ ini sudah lanjut~

.

ICE BLOCK : Gomawo udh review ^^ nyanyi untukku kah? Wkwkwk ah aku jadi malu… *shy* kkkk ~ ini udh dilanjut semoga suka.

.

lisnana1: Gomawo udh review ^^ siapa bilang sama Sehun? :p Amin~ wkwk kalau nambah berarti salahnya sehun dong kkkk~ ne Fighting!

.

0312luLuEXOticS: Kyaaaa gomawo udh review! *ikutan teriak* ckckck sarap sarap *loh? Hahahaha siapa yang bilang? Nah yang itu tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang~ *nah? Kkkkkk~ Ini udh lanjut~ kkkk xD

.

EarthTeleport: ya… Chinguyaa~ sepertinya Kaisoo akan aku buatkan side story aja ya? Hehehehe :3 ._.v

.

Love Couple : Gomawo udh review ^^ ini udh lanjut~ mian ga asap ._.v

.

Deer Panda : Gomawo udh review ^^ jinjayo? Wah… sama kaya Lulu :3 ini sudah terbit (?)

.

SiDer Tobat: Gomawo udh review ^^ ne salam kenal~ gomawo gomawo ~ Iya ini official pairing ^^

.

Rinie hun : Gomawo udh review ^^ iya, Lulu flashback… I can wait naemaeum I'm in danger *dance flashback*eh? Wkwkkw iya.. tapi ini bukan diary, Cuma catatan kesialan. Hehehe ._.v

.

Baconeggyeol : Gomawo udh review ^^ yaaaa… ini sudh dilanjut hehehe Iya, Lulu anaknya Papah naga sama Mamah panda. Punya anak Lay unicorn sama Lulu deer~ wkwkwk

.

Xihun ga habis-habis kata untuk bilang gomawo buat yang baca, yang review maupun sider. Ayo review lagi, Review kalian yang bikin aku semangat lanjutin ff ini. *bows* ^^


End file.
